


Letting Go

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-06
Updated: 2005-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to Harem boy.  The boys explore one of Quatre’s other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windsorblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsorblue/gifts), [Misanagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/gifts).



“Do you trust me?”

Trowa swallowed and nodded, unable to voice the words. Of course he trusted Quatre. However that did nothing to still the uneasy feelings he had about what they were planning to do.

“Say it Trowa. It’s important you say the words. I need to know you trust me and that you really want to do this. We can stop now if you want. It’s ok, whatever you decide is fine with me.”

“I…” Trowa swallowed again and tried to get his nerves under control “I trust you Quatre. I want to do this.” His gaze flickered quickly to meet Quatre’s intense blue eyes before skittering away to rest on the bedspread between them.

“Do you remember the safety word? Once we start this no and stop have no meaning. If you want me to stop you have to use it.”

“sss….sand.”

Quatre nodded and smiled at the man sitting next to him on the bed. He leaned in for a gentle kiss then deepened it just a moment before pulling back.

“Take your shirt off. I want to look at you.”

Trowa tugged his t-shirt from his sweats and pulled it over his head. He tossed it out into the room, not noticing or caring where it landed. Quatre licked his lips in unconscious desire as he studied the hard lines of muscle that defined his partner’s chest. He let his gaze devour every inch of the man in front of him before it drifted up to his face.

“Give me your hands.” Trowa responded immediately by placing both hands in the blond’s lap. Quatre grasped his right wrist and lifted it to his lips for a tender kiss on the pulse point before he picked up one of the thick leather cuffs lying next to him and secured it around his wrist. He checked it for comfort, making sure there was room for movement but not enough that they would chafe if Trowa pulled on them. He did the same with the other wrist then stood up, gesturing to the other man to lie down on the bed.

Trowa complied wordlessly, just a hint of nervousness showing in his eyes. He trusted Quatre. Quatre would keep him safe. Quatre would never hurt him. The words echoed in his head reassuringly.

“I love you Trowa.” Quatre seemed to read his mind, sensing the need for comfort. HE bent to capture Trowa’s lips again, this time the kiss quickly became more demanding and Trowa opened his mouth to the insistent pressure of Quatre’s tongue. Tongues tangled around each other, stroking and tasting.

This time when he pulled back, his eyes gleamed with lustful promise. He took Trowa’s left wrist and stretched it over his head to attach it to the headboard with an S clip. The other wrist followed suit and Quatre stepped back to survey the scene.

“God Trowa do you have an idea how gorgeous you look like that?” He bent forward running his fingers lightly down the other man’s arms then ghosting across his chest to rest at the waistband of his sweatpants. Trowa shook his head and smiled tentatively. Being this vulnerable was making him nervous. Not scared necessarily just edgy and pushing the boundaries of his comfort level. He pushed down the desire to test his bonds, to know just what it would take to get free. This was his choice he reminded himself. All he had to do was say the word and Quatre would let him free. Instead he forced himself to focus on the feelings of arousal starting to curl in his stomach.

“Are you comfortable? Nothing hurts does it?”

Trowa shook his head. “I’m fine.” His gaze never leaving his partner’s searching for and finding the strength in them he needed to continue. Quatre captured his lips in yet another sizzling kiss. When the other man pulled back this time Trowa tried to follow him and found himself limited by the restraints holding him in place. A whimper of frustration escaped his lips.

Quatre smiled and stepped away from the bed before beginning the slow process of disrobing. Each button was caressed and toyed with before it was slipped through the hole to reveal just that much more flesh. Exposed skin had to be touched, caressed by slender fingers that mimicked the remembered movements of his bound lover. When his shirt was completely unbuttoned Quatre tilted his head back and rolled his shoulders allowing it slip down his arms to land in a pool at his feet. His fingers teased the snap on his jeans then pulled it open. Fingers strayed to the tab on zipper and then stilled. He strode to the bed and straddled Trowa’s chest, leaning forward so his groin was on level with the other man’s face.

“Unzip me.” Trowa stretched up and grabbed the tab of the zipper in his teeth, slowly lowering it until it would go no farther. He pushed the fly farther open and mouthed Quatre through his boxer shorts causing the blond man to gasp and thrust up into the moist warmth. Pulling back with a whimpered moan he slid down the body of his lover, his lips leaving a trail of overheated skin behind him. Tilting his head up Quatre then blew lightly over the warmed path smirking at the way Trowa groaned and arched up against him seeking more contact.

Quatre continued his leisurely trip of exploration to the waistband of Trowa’s sweats. Looking up to grin at his softly panting lover he traced the top of the dampened sweats with his tongue. Trowa moaned and tried to thrust but the weight of the other man kept him pinned to the bed. His hands jerked and he moaned his frustration in not being able to bury them in the blond hair tickling his stomach. Quatre lowered his head again to mouth Trowa’s length, tracing and defining it through the soft material.

Quatre slid off the end of the bed and pulled down his pants and boxers, giving his hips an extra shimmy in his impatience to be rid of them. He then reached up and slid his hands up the outside of Trowa’s legs. His hands ghosted across Trowa’s already straining erection and was rewarded with a moan as his hips arched up begging for more. He grasped the top of Trowa’s sweats and slid them off of him pausing briefly in his task to lick the tip of Trowa’s cock. Smiling wickedly at the whimpers it brought from his partner.

Quatre’s hands ghosted up the inside of Trowa’s legs touching him everywhere with just enough pressure to heighten the sensation but give no relief to the craving to be touched. His lips followed the questing hands, his tongue tracing intricate patterns on Trowa’s already over stimulated skin. He circled in closer and closer, teasing and tasting but never quite giving enough to ease the need.

Trowa’s hands tightened into fists, his breathing irregular and strained. He fought for control, drawing deep within himself to find his center. Eyes closed against the pleasure-laden invasion. He could handle this; he would not give in to the feelings battering against the crumbling walls of his self-control.

“Trowa. Love.” Quatre’s soft voice cut through the haze forming in his brain and he forced himself to focus on it. “Trowa, open your eyes.”

Trowa complied, and looked straight into Quatre’s loving gaze. His fingers stroked Trowa’s sweat soaked face. “Let go, its ok. I promise I’ll keep you safe. Just let go and let yourself feel.” He thought he would drown in the softness and love in those eyes. They spoke to his heart and soul through each touch to his body. He breathed once, twice then with a shudder let down the last guards, the ones he used to protect his inner most self, trusting Quatre to catch him when he fell apart.

Quatre smiled and touched his face again before lowering himself for another kiss. He kissed down Trowa’s sensitized skin stopping to kiss and lick at his nipples. Trowa bucked up into the stimulation moaning out his need. Giving in to the desire coursing through him. Somewhere in his fevered brain he felt the bed raise then lower as Quatre shifted from beside him to between his legs.

Quatre’s tongue teased up the underside of his cock and he arched into the touch, almost sobbing with relief in the intensity of that one touch. One slick finger touched him then pushed in layering sensation on top of sensation. He was lost to it unable to do anything but drown in the emotions flooding through him. His hands fisted then released, begging for something to hold on to, something, anything to anchor him to the corporal world. Two fingers pushed inside him, stretching and prepping for what was to come. He cried out when they were removed, begging soundless for more. Then Quatre was in him, his rhythm excruciatingly slow. Trowa’s legs wrapped around his waist pulling Quatre deeper into him, his hips arching up to meet each stroke.

Quatre’s rhythm became more and more erratic as he neared the end. With Trowa’s name on his lips he climaxed, slamming deeply into his partner taking Trowa over the edge with him. Trowa arched up off the bed and his mouth frozen in a silent scream of ecstasy.

Quatre eased himself off and out of Trowa. Then crawled over him to lie down next to trembling lover. Trowa pulled away attempting to curl his body into a protective ball. Tossing his head in frustration and pulling at the restraints holding his arms. With a whimper of relief he felt them release and wrapped his arms around his body, breathing in shuddering gasps and completely unaware of the tears rolling down his face from the force of the orgasm. Quatre curled up next to him to hold the shaking man in his arms but he flinched away unable to handle even minimal contact.

His heart slowed and his breathing began to ease just a bit. This time when Quatre reached for him his hands snaked out and he wrapped himself tightly around the other man. Clinging to him, desperate with the need to be touched and held. Quatre cuddled him close and nuzzled the top of his head. Soft words of comfort and love curled around and past him, cradling him gently.

“Are you ok, love?” the concern in Quatre’s voice gave Trowa something to focus on. A way to bring his pleasure saturated brain back to reality.

“I…” his voice sounded harsh to his ears and he swallowed before trying again. “I…. yes.”

Quatre started to pull away to look at his lover but Trowa buried his head against his chest. “Please, just hold me. I need to feel you.” Trowa could feel Quatre’s smile against his hair and pressed his body closer, craving any contact possible to help ease the aftershocks of pleasure still making their random course through his body.

“Anything you want. You were so beautiful Trowa.” Trowa shuddered at the words, his body tightening at the memory. “I want to do this again. To make you lose control. You are exquisite, a breathing work of art. ” The awe was evident in the hushed tones of Quatre’s voice.

“Not for a while” he whispered his voice finally under his control again. “Too much. Lost myself.”

Quatre pulled back again, taking in Trowa’s still closed eyes and cheeks flushed with passion. He softly kissed the trails of dried tears, tasting where the salty liquid had stained Trowa’s cheeks. “No matter where you go Trowa, you can trust me to always find you.”


End file.
